Ask The Mario Characters Show!
by frogger929
Summary: This is the "Ask Mario Characters Show!" You ask the questions and Mario and Luigi and guest characters will answer them. You can also ask questions about OTHER charaters too. Updated once a week or when I get enough questions! WARNING: Questions that are answered may NOT be related to Mario games depending on the questions.
1. Chapter 1

**In order for me to put new chapters on the line YOU need to ask Mario and Luigi questions related to games, their lives, etc I can NOT make **

**chapters unless you do that so the sooner the questions, the better. THX. ~Froggerz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY!**

Mario: "It's a me, and welcome to the "Ask The Mario Characters Show!" featuring Me and a Luigi.

Frogger929: I'm the guy who says who the question is from and i'm the host.

Luigi: I...

Mario: Yes we all know Luigi's my bro and player 2 ("snickers")

Luigi: HEEEEEEEY! I'm not always Player 2.

Mario: Sure you play a major role in Luigi's Mansion but you're always player 1 because no one plays with you. Ha ha ha

Luigi: Toad comes along sometimes in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.

Mario: But he tags-a-long, he's not an actual player.

Frogger929: Can we pleeease get on with the show?

Mario: Well yah But first...

Mario goes over to Luigi and gives him a present

Luigi: Awww for me, you shouldn't have.

Mario: You're right Luigi, silly me.

Luigi: MINE

Luigi hugs the box like it was his kid

Mario: Open it

Luigi sees a boo

Boo: Ehehehehhehee

Luigi: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!

Then Luigi takes out his Poltergust 3000 and sucks the Boo into it.

Luigi: No one messes with the Luigi!

Frogger929: Alright first question from Regular Show Fan!

Regular Show fan: Why do you two jump? What's the deal with having a limited time using the Fire Flower in Super Mario Galaxy? Why do you both like Peach?

Regular Show Fan: Why do you like Daisy? Why haven't you kissed Peach? Why haven't you kissed Daisy? What are your last names?

Mario: For starters, if we didn't jump we would get to the end of world 1-1.

Luigi: Everybody has to jump.

Mario: Common sense Luigi, not everybody can jump.

Mario: They don't have to either

Luigi: I GET IT!

Frogger929: Luigi got problems...

Mario: Its annoying only having a limited time to use the flower but that's how it was programmed even though we get to use the fire flower as long as we

want until we get hit in other games. Maybe its because we're in space?

Frogger929: To answer our next other questions we've invited guests. PEACH AND DAISY.

The fake crowd applauds as Peach and Daisy walk in.

Mario: Did you have to invite them?

Frogger929: Yes

Mario: I HATE YOU.

Frogger929: ...

Luigi: Mama mia

Frogger929: Nice to see you two here.

Peach and Daisy: A pleasure to be here.

Frogger929: Now for the answer to the question

Mario: The reason I like Peach is becuase she's kind-hearted, beautiful, pretty, smart (I guess), and awesome.

Peach: Awwwww.

Luigi: The reason why I like Daisy is because she's nice.

Mario: "snickers"

Daisy: "Glares at Mario"

Mario: When have I seen you be "nice"

Daisy: Grrrrrrrrr

Grabs the chair and hurtles it at Mario.

Mario: GAAHH!

Daisy: Thank you Luigi.

Mario: Uh I have kissed Peach many times actually outside the games of course "Blushes" Is this really nessesary on camera?

Frogger929: Yes.

Luigi: Well duh I have kissed Daisy or why else would I be dating her?

Peach: Is that it because I need a manicure.

Daisy: Me too

Frogger929: Fine leave.

Peach to Daisy: "Muffles" Maybe we should go on a shopping spree.

Peach and Daisy walk out of the place.

Mario: Thank goomba they are gone.

Another chair hits Mario knocking him out.

Frogger929: Good thing we don't need him- no wait we do.

Luigi: No you don't. Originally Our Last names were just Mario (Mario Mario, Luigi Mario) or we don't have last names at all.

Frogger929: Well that wraps up another episode of The "Ask the Mario Characters" See ya next chapter.

Mario: "Dizzy" Thank you so much for a readin' my chapter! uhhhhhh

Then Mario falls to the ground as he passed out.

**WOW A whole lot of page used than I expected I decided to make a chapter out of this. This is my main project now so i'll be doing this more **

**frequently. See ya next chapter. The more reviews the better. (_"Majority Rules!") ~Froggerz~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my long break again.**

Frogger929: Hello and welcome to Ask the Mario characters Show! With the Mario characters!

Bowser: After this, can I go kidnap Peach?

Mario: You'll have to go through me first

Peach: Does anyone have any peaches?

Yoshi: YOSHI!

Birdo: ... BIRDO!

Daisy: HI I'M DAISY!

Luigi: When will they make New Super Luigi Bros.?

Toad: Baabbababababbabab

Toadette: Yay heehee

Wario: Wario number 1!

Walugi: Waluigi time!

Donkey Kong: This show needs more bananas

Diddy Kong: Agreed

Bowser Jr.: Ahahaha Where's Papa?

Bowser: Uhhhh

Koopa Troopa: Bloop Bloop

Dry Bones: Claack Claaak

Boo: HEEEEE HEEEEE

King Boo: (Sticks out tongue)

Hammer Bro.: YAHHH

Shy Guy: This stinks

Dry Bowser: ROAR

Rosalina: Hmm

Luma: MAMA MAMA

Baby Mario: WAAAAH

Baby Luigi: WAAAAH

Baby Peach: Heeheee

Baby Daisy: Heeheee

Frogger929: 1st question from ShrillexFanatic

ShrillexFanatic: You don't have to read them because i'm right here.

ShrillexFanatic: Luigi, Do you feel you're overlooked in most games? Of course most (if not all) games you're in have Mario in the title. Do you feel jealous?

Bowser: What about me?

Frogger929: No one asked you kidnapper

Bowser: Well I might come over there and give you a...

Luigi: Why yes I do feel jealous, I mean why not make me a game called New Super Luigi Bros? New Super Mario Bros is so last year, and now they're making

a sequel to it called...

Bowser: You've made your point green bean, so what's the next question?

Peach: Do you have to be so rude?

Bowser: Yes. Now come over here and give me some sugar.

Peach: Eww

Mario: Mama Mia

Yoshi: I'm hungry

Frogger929: Next question from...

dragon19kyoshi: Me

Mario: Hiya Dragon Puncher

dragon19kyoshi: Mario: Why do you use go-karts for Mario Kart racing?

Mario: Well we want to make it unique and casual, I thought why not mix Mario with go-karting, also we added other vehicles but named it Mario Kart, because

the Kart is our main vehicle.

Bowser: Also they named it Mario Kart because Mario (who I dispise) is the main character.

Mario: Uh yah

Bowser: Go take a hike plumber.

Luigi: I love hikes!

Bowser: (facepalms)

Frogger929: The final question is from...

epically awesome mario fan: Mario rocks

Mario: I already like this guy

epically awesome mario fan: Luigi you suck

Luigi: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

epically awesome mario fan: Mario can I have your autograph?

Mario: Sure (sends an autograpghed picture of him)

Luigi: You can have mine.

epically awesome mario fan: Get lost

Luigi: Awwwww

Bowser: How come we didn't get any messages

Mario: Remember it was originally named "Ask the Mario brothers" Just give them time.

Bowser: Hmmph

Frogger929: Well that's the end of this episode. See ya!

Bowser: Alright now I kidnap Peach

Mario and Peach: SHUT UP FATTY!

Bowser:Hmmph

King K. Rool: Well i'm fat

Everyone: (Chases King K. Rool with a nightstick)

Yoshi: That's all folks!

**Remember you can also ask questions about other characters since I renamed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to the fact that my story might be deleted, I'm putting this story UNDER CONSTRUCTION until further notice. Sorry about that. ~Froggerz~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally able to put up new chapters. There will be NO MORE LONG BREAKS because I need to answer your questions.**

"Welcome to "Ask the Mario characters! " Mario said with a cheerful smile. "Or welcome to Ask the Nerd characters" Bowser said with a smirk. "Why you-" Mario

began. "Oh hai" Frogger929 said. "You must be wondering why i've changed the format of this story by adding quotes and the word said." he said. "Well if some

great and awesome people hadn't warned me, I'd be in danger of some people deleting my story by using script format." "Everyone is here, but they don't want to

say anything" Mario said. "YOSHI!" Yoshi said. "On to the first question" Frogger929 said. "Hi" Lemmy Koopa is Awesome said. "Luigi, don't listen to EAMF, can I

have your autograph?" "Sure" Luigi said with a smile. "Sends autograph". "Mario, no offense but I think Luigi is awesomer than you" Lemmy Koopa is Awesome

added. "Mama Mia" Mario said with his head down. "There there Mario" Frogger929 said. "You are pretty stupid sometimes" he added. Mario glared at him.

"Frogger, I am so with you." Bowser said while laughing. "Shut up lizard lips" Mario growled. "Hmmph" Bowser mumbled. "Uh, next questions." Frogger929 said.

"Luigi and Daisy, can I have your autographs?" Daisyfan9 asked. "Sure" Daisy said with a cute smile. "Why not" Luigi said. "Sends autographs". "Bowser..."

Daisyfan9 began. "Yah?" Bowser said while eating mangoes. "SHUT UP!" Daisyfan9 yelled. Bowser jumped from his seat and cracked a hole on the ceiling.

"MY CEILING!" Frogger929 yelled. "Bowser go sit in a corner" Frogger929 strictly demanded. Bowser does the walk of shame over to the corner of the room.

"Mario why don't you like your bros girlfriend?" Daisyfan9 asked. **TIME FREEZE! **"Hello and welcome to "Time Freeze" Frogger929 said. "I'm the only one

who talks, while the others are frozen and cannot move. "Anyway you should know that Mario has a little crush on Daisy, that he likes to keep a secret from

everyone" Frogger929 said. "Anyway we resume your regular programming" he said with a smile. "Well she's bossy, nosey, scary, and buff" Mario said. "You

called me buff?" Daisy said growing angry. "YOU CALLED ME BUFF?" she screamed. "Did I mention she has anger issues too?" Mario asked. Then Daisy started

chasing Mario around the room as Mario was laughing his head off. "Eh, next question" Frogger929 said growing bored. "Mario, can you give me a 1-up? I'll

give you my address." GirlNamedFede said. "Remember this, you'll only live once" Mario said while sitting in his chair. "Peach, why have you always been

kidnapped?" GirlnamedFede asked. "Well i'm just that pretty" Peach said while doing her nails. "That's also why I have two plumbers always risking their lives

just to save me." she added. Mario and Luigi just stared at each other. "Can I go with you in the Mushroom Kingdom and have an amazing adventure?"

GirlNamedFede  asked. "Man, women sure dream a lot don't they?" Mario asked. Peach went over to Mario and attempted to slap him in the face but Mario

started making out with her on the floor. "Please, do it somewhere else." Bowser said while groaning. "Well that's all for today folks." Frogger929 said.

"See ya, and remember..." Frogger929 began. "MAJORITY RULES!" everyone yelled.

**I might do another chapter today. You never know...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now its time for... "Ask the Mario Characters!" (More explosions included) **

"Hi People and Mushrooms, welcome to Ask the Mario Characters!" Mario said happily. "If I had a quarter for every time that you said that..." Frogger929 began. "I'd

probably get myself a candy bar." he said. "You'll have to give it to me next" Bowser said. "Whoops" Frogger929 said while finishing a candy bar. "Does this place have a

T.V.?" Toad asked. "Get a life couch potato" Mario said while throwing Toad a potato. "Can we move on please?" Frogger929 said. "When goombas fly" Mario said. Then a

Paragoomba buzzed the room a few times and then flew out the window. "I stand corrected" Mario said. "First question" Frogger929 said. "ROCKET LAUNCHER!" Mario

screamed as he blew a hole in the wall. "Not the wall!" Frogger929 groaned. "EXPLOSIONS!" Mario yelled as he threw a bob-omb at the T.V. "Not the T.V.!" Frogger929

said as it blew up the T.V. leaving it in flames. "Now this is the place to be!" Bowser roared as he blew up the hole roof with his fire. "Noooooo" Frogger929 said as the place

was in ruins.

**We'll be right back with the show in a few minutes...**

* * *

**53 hours later...**

Everyone was peacefully sitting in their chairs awaiting the first question. "MARIO YOU'RE BEING A JERK FACE!, GO DIE IN A HOLE!" nintendgal101 yelled. "Mama

mia" Mario said while sighing. "Why why why why why?" Mario screamed. "Shut up" Bowser said. "Luigi YOU ROCK!, Have a cupcake" nintendgal101 said while giving

Luigi a cupcake. "Thanks" Luigi said while eating the cupcake in Mario's face. "Shy guy, idk why you're my fav character, my second being Ludwig von Koopa, and my

third being Luigi" nintendgal101 said. "Well, i'm just doing my thing" Shy guy said. "Did someone say something?" Ludwig asked. "Mario is a dumba$$" Bowser said.

"You're the one who can't get a princess Bowser" Mario said while folding his arms. "Daisy you rock too..." nintendgal101 began. "Oh stop" Daisy said while giggling.

"I think she should stop giving Daisy good comments too" Mario said. Then Daisy came to Mario's seat and started strangling him. "Idk if you're going to be here but...,

Dimention(o), YOU SUCK, GO DIE IN A HOLE AGAIN!" nintendgal101 yelled. "Women" Dimention(o) said while shaking his head. "I SHALL DESTROY THEM ALL!"

he yelled. Then he got dumped in nuclear waste. "Well that was fun, and next questions" Frogger929 said. "How come Nintendo hasn't made a game where Luigi saves

Daisy, because Luigi is way better than Mario, Seriously" Alexis4736 asked/said. "Luigi's a jerk and no one cares if he gets a game or not." Mario simply stated. "Idiot"

Luigi whispered. "Next question please" Frogger929 said. "Why are you in a hurry Mr. Frog?" Mario asked. "It's Frogger929, idiot" Frogger929 said. "Since i'm the host,

I need to say if one pen name switched to another" Frogger929 stated. "I'm not in a hurry either" he said. "So Mr. Frog, how come i'm not the host?" Mario asked.

"You're rude, stuck-up, mean, and doesn't care about other people" Frogger929 stated. "Screw you" Mario said. "Guards" Frogger929 said. Then guards threw Mario out

the Lounge door. "Oh wait, I need him for the next question." Frogger929 said. Then the guards threw Mario back to his chair. "Would you like a soda?" Frogger929

offered to Mario. "No thanks" Mario said. "I already drank" he said. "Next question" Frogger929 said. "After this, i'm getting more mangoes" Bowser said. "No one cares

Bowser" Mario said. "Mario I am not a male, i'm a female" epically awesome mario fan stated. "Oh" Mario said. "Well someone doesn't know gender by the looks"

Bowser said. "Shut up Bowser" Mario hissed. "Bowser eff you, you'll never beat Mario you fata$$ fail of a father" epically awesome mario fan said. "Well what about..."

Bowser began. "Paper Mario 64 doesn't count" epically awesome mario fan added. "AHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA" Mario said while laughing. "AWWWW" Bowser said.

"Luigi if you see a sigh saying "Screw you you Mario reject" that's me X)" epically awesome mario fan said. "Wait what?" Luigi said confused. "You wouldn't get it Luigi"

Mario said. "Mario I saw over 900,000,000 pictures of you and Peach as a couple, and with you two getting married combined, what is your thought about it?"

epically awesome mario fan asked. "I think its GREAT!" Mario said. Then he whispered something a Peach's ear which made her blush. "Luigi, I saw 10 pictures of the

LXD and you two getting married, what's you thought about it... WAIT A MINUTE I DON'T CARE" epically awesome mario fan stated. "Only 10 pictures?" Luigi said.

"Man I guess they hate you and Daisy" Mario said. "Shut up" Luigi and Daisy said. "Well that's all the time we have for today" Frogger929 said. "GOODBYE!" Everyone

yelled.

**Well that concludes another chapter. By the way if anyone has a 3ds my friend code is... 0989-2300-0863.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some people are just thinking... "WTF HE PROMISED NO MORE LONG BREAKS!" Well I just couldn't help myself. When school is less than a month away. You **

**have to make every second count. **

"Hello and welcome to "Ask the Mario Characters!" Mario said with a smile. "The reason for the bland days... Mario had to be potty trained." Bowser said. "F*** you" Mario said.

"I'm your lovable host" Frogger929 said. "LOL WUT?" Bowser said. "I need pizza" Yoshi said. "Variety?" Birdo asked Yoshi. "No, I need to throw some at Buttser over there"

Yoshi whispered. "First question" Frogger929 said unimpressed. "Its a me, EPICALLY AWESOME MARIO FAN!" epically awesome mario fan said.  "Eff you Luigi and Toad". she

began. "Mario, have a gun with lots of ammo" she said. "Got it" said Mario holding an RPG. "Toad, you suck" she exclaimed. "Awww" Toad whined. "Mario I saw a comic with you

doing it to Toad, grossed out much?" she asked. "Well you see the barf, don't you?" Mario said. "Ewww" Peach and Daisy said. "Rosalina, have a robotic nanny" she also said.

"You're giving one to me or your suggesting?" Rosalina asked. "Uh both" epically awesome mario fan said.  "Oh thanks" she said. "Peach, have peaches" she said. "WOOO" she

yelled while gobbling down the Peaches. "Bowser, have a castle which Mario can't get into." she said. "So you think that's easy to do?" Bowser asked. Then epically awesome 

mario fan  and Mario went into a secret room. "Mario, there's a warp pipe that goes over to bowser's new castle where peach will be held." she explained. "Gee thanks" said

Mario as they walked out of the room. "No problem" epically awesome mario fan said. "Since there's more time epically awesome mario fan  has one more suggestion." Frogger

929 said. "Mario have a puppy that will know when Bowser kidnaps Peach that will warp to were Bowser is and then beat the crap out of him." she said. "That would make it

easier... but then the puppy will get the cake" Mario exclaimed. "How come we don't have any questions to answer?" Shy guy asked. "Give them time shy guy" Frogger929

said. "THIS IS THE BORINGIST SHOW IVE EVER BEEN ON!" Bowser roared. "Time for cake!" Peach said. "Let me eat it" Yoshi moaned. "Eh next question" Frogger929 said.

"Digidigidigidigidigidigidigi digi 21st!" Wiggler said. "Next frigging question" Frogger929 said annoyed. "Now welcome the one, the only... LEMMY KOOPA IS AWESOME!"

Mario yelled. "Every one Applauds as Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome comes in through the door". "Thank you Thank you" Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome said while sitting. "Mario,

sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Can I have your autograph too?" Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome asked. "Sure" Mario said gleefully. "Hands over autograph". "LOL Bowser, you

called yourself a nerd." Lemmy Koopa Is awesome said. Then everyone except Bowser laughed. "No I di.." Then Bowser got whacked in the face by a giant fist. "That's for

making Mario more upset than I actually did. Lemmy Koopa Is awesome explained. "Well that's because..." Then Bowser got knocked out by another fist. "K.O!" Mario said.

"Daisy your my favorite princess, can I have your autograph.?" Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome asked. "Sure" Daisy said. "Hands over autograph. "Peach, can I have your

autograph which comes with a Super Princess Peach game?" Lemmy Koopa Is awesome asked. "Here's a copy of the game, and an autograph." Peach said handing them

over. "How come I don't get a copy?" Bowser asked. "Because your a [Viewers discretion is advised] and a big f***ing idiot" Mario said while folding his arms. "Luigi, thanks

for the autograph and I didn't mean to upset your bro. Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome said. "Big Boys don't cry" Mario remarked. "Well that's all we have for today" Frogger929

said. "Goodbye" Lemmy Koopa Is awesome said while waving. "Goodbye" Frogger929 said waving as well. "Couldn't you have made this chapter longer?" Bowser asked.

"Go get em fist" Frogger929 said. "AHHHHHH!..." Then Bowser was knocked out by 10 fists.

**This took up more than a few weeks just to have a tiny page finished. Anyway a few situations need to be covered. 1: To make it easier for my life on this **

**story, I need to know if you're He, She, Or It. 2: Thanks for putting up with me [Especially epically awesome mario fan]. 3: Just to remind you. Even if you **

**don't find the Mario character you're asking a question to in any of the past chapters, still feel free to ask a question about them, I'll be sure that they **

**appear. 4: Polls will be posted at the end of every chapter. If you're answering the poll be sure to answer like this...**

* * *

**[Poll answer].**

**[Question, Statement].**

* * *

**If you have any questions please message me about it. **

**POLL: What should be in the next chapter?**

**1: More Yoshis**

**2: Sonic**

**3: Bowser Jr. **

**4: Toadsworth**

**5: Exploding Cake**

**6: More fists**

**7: Duplicates of Bowser**

**8: Robotic Puppies**

**9: Koopalings**

**10: [Insert your own answer]**

**You may choose up to three answers.**

**The ones that have to more votes will win.**


End file.
